


Páginas Sueltas: Otra Oportunidad Para Severus

by silvergreenroyalty



Series: Otra Oportunidad Para Severus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapedom, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, snapedom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: "Otra Oportunidad" y "Elementales, La Última Barrera", terminaron siendo serie, a la cual bautice como "Otra Oportunidad Para Severus".Estos son algunos one-shots ubicados en distintos lados de ambas historias.**Los personajes son autoría y propiedad de J.K. Rowling.





	1. Estúpido libro

**POV Harry**

El restaurante había abierto apenas un par de días antes. Comida árabe, una nueva adición a los restaurantes que ya había en la zona, que iban desde el clásico pescado y papas hasta sushi, pasando por los currys y las empanadas rusas, llegando a los diversos carritos de comida que había, salpicando la calle. Me había adelantado un poco a nuestra cita para revisar el menú. Mi novio era particularmente meticuloso con lo nuevo (yo diría más bien paranoico), pero era un remanente de su época de espía. Todo el menú se veía estupendo, la verdad. Estaba pensando en que pediría de entrante esas hojas de parra cuando él llegó a la mesa.

—¿Qué tal se ve tu nueva obsesión Harry? —.

—No es una obsesión Sev, solo tengo una curiosidad muy fuerte por probar cosas nuevas. Y esta comida no la hemos probado—.

—Harry, me has arrastrado durante los últimos dos meses a distintos restaurantes, carros y tiendas, hemos comprado desde té de menta marroquí hasta ese pastel de queso japonés, y no olvidemos la cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que hemos adquirido de todo el mundo, ¡Podrías embriagar a todo Hogsmeade 10 veces seguidas con nuestra cava! —.

—Severus, sigues siendo imposible como siempre—.

—Y tu un mocoso arrogante—.

El mesero llego y pedimos nuestra comida. Tenía que aceptar que Severus estaba siendo muy paciente con mis gustos. Apenas llevábamos como 3 meses (quizás un poco más) saliendo "formalmente". Es decir, siendo pareja ante todos. Y ya habíamos tenido más peleas y reconciliaciones que muchas de las parejas que conocíamos, bueno; los segundos con más peleas y reconciliaciones después de Hermione y Ron.

Un ejemplo de esas peleas fue cuando empezamos a salir a comer fuera. Yo quería comer sushi como primera opción. Severus odiaba la idea de comer pescado crudo. Paso de decirme "no me gusta el pescado crudo" al "mocoso insolente" y terminó en "¿Cómo me fui enamorar de un jodido Gryffindor?". Yo le conteste con "¿Por qué no lo probamos?" al "Eres imposiblemente obtuso" hasta el "Y yo debo tener alguna parafilia si me fije en un murciélago grasiento". Luego de ese insulto subió molesto hasta la habitación y la cerró, pude oír sus gritos un par de minutos más antes de que me levantara del comedor y me fuera a dormir a la sala.

Hermione me había advertido que algo así iba a pasar entre ambos, ambos éramos justo el epitome de nuestras casas; Severus era calculador y astuto, sumamente inteligente y en apariencia frío. Y yo era valiente, leal, caballeroso, en apariencia. Y ambos éramos bastante diferentes de nuestra imagen "pública". El romántico de los dos era Severus. No es que yo no tuviera esos detalles de romanticismo, es que cuando Severus de verdad ponía su empeño en hacerte sentir especial, te hacía sentir como si la luz de mil estrellas iluminará tu corazón. Y yo solía ser más temperamental de lo que todos creían, solía explotar muy fácilmente, y eso es porque en realidad soy muy tímido. Tengo muchos temores, sobre todo en lo que al corazón se refiere. Después de todo, no me puede culpar Sev por eso, él es la primera relación verdaderamente seria que tengo.

Luego de que me fui a dormir al sofá, puse un _Muffliato_ alrededor del sofá y lloré. Siempre terminaba así cualquier pelea nuestra, él se encerraba en alguna de las habitaciones y yo terminaba en el sofá de la sala. No es que no pudiera entrar a nuestra alcoba, pero si él estaba ahí, era incomodo; y si se encerraba en otra habitación, nuestra alcoba se sentía demasiado solitaria y no aguantaba mucho estar ahí sin él. No se sentía correcto. Me quede dormido después de un rato de estar llorando y maldiciendo por enésima vez el haberme enamorado de un Slytherin.

En medio de mi sueño pude sentir un cuerpo acurrucándose encima mío, abrí los ojos discretamente y me encontré a Sev encima mío, durmiendo. No dije nada y me acomode lo mejor que pude para seguir durmiendo.

Después de ese día, no volví a permitir que Sev se alejara de mi luego de una pelea. Intentaba que ambos habláramos o al menos hiciéramos una tregua antes de ir a dormir. Lo cual terminó haciendo que luego de unos minutos enojados de intentar dormir sin matarnos, ambos terminábamos besándonos y desnudos, revolviendo las sábanas y dejando nuestra alcoba hecha un lío tremendo. Funcionaba, al menos para nosotros.

—¿En qué piensas Harry? —.

La voz de Severus me trajo al presente, ahí estábamos los dos, luego de poco más de 3 meses como pareja, comiendo comida exótica en un restaurante, como cualquier otra pareja en Londres.

—Pienso que sigues siendo un “demasiado” astuto Slytherin—.

Esa ceja levantada y su sonrisa torcida, ¡Merlín! A veces me pregunto que vi en él.

—Y yo sigo impresionado de que aun con mi influencia sigas siendo un terco león—Ya recordé que vi en él. Me vuelve loco, todo él. Incluso sus sarcasmos—Y aun así te amo mocoso arrogante—Me dijo Sev con esa voz que me ponía... muy nervioso.

—Y yo a ti bastardo grasiento—.

Una sonrisa torcida fue lo que obtuve de mi "insulto" y ese brillo en la mirada... creo que puedo pedir postre, esta noche voy a quemar muchas calorías.

* * *

**POV Severus**

Estúpido libro. Si no fuera por él, ahorita estaríamos al menos comiendo algo más "normal", un buen pescado con papas y luego un té, quizás. Y no puedo culpar a nadie de esto más que a mí mismo. Quien le llevó ese libro fui yo.

Estaba en el ático revisando una de las últimas cajas de regalos que recibí de mis fans cuando estábamos en el castillo como "compañeros", y encontré un montón de libros muggles que aún no había leído. Harry no era de leer mucho, ese era mi vicio, y el de él, quidditch, Gryffindor al fin y al cabo. Nuestra casa ya tenía bastantes libros... pero qué diablos, unos cuantos más no vendrían mal, además ya me había acabado nuestra biblioteca personal y desde cuando quería poner un hechizo extensor para agregar más libros de pociones y un par de quidditch que le prometí a Harry.

Baje la caja hasta la biblioteca y luego de extender la habitación, agregue un librero nuevo y puse todos los libros de la caja, eran tomos de temas que por regla general yo no leía, fantasía, romance, poesía... lo mío era la ciencia, la ciencia ficción, la novela negra y el terror. Quizás a Harry pudieran interesarle, lo cual sería un cambio agradable a tanto quidditch.

Baje a preparar la cena y cuando Harry llegó con los ingredientes que le pedí para pociones, ambos nos dispusimos a comer y le conté sobre los libros. Extrañamente Harry pareció entusiasmado por darles un vistazo.

—Pues puedes elegir cualquiera que gustes Harry—.

—Pero quiero que tu elijas uno para mí, vamos Sev—.

—Te comportas como un niño Harry—.

—Puedo hacer berrinche si quieres, pero no voy a dejar de insistir hasta que lo hagas—.

—¿Y para qué quieres que lo elija por ti? —.

—Para ver qué opinas de mí, supongo que elegirás el libro pensando en lo que tú crees son mis gustos. Vamos, dame ese gusto cariño—.

—Eres imposible a veces Harry—.

Después de la cena fuimos a la biblioteca y busqué en el nuevo librero algún libro que pudiera gustarle. Repase varios títulos, ¿Romance? Podía ser, pero todo lo que veía no me sonaba como algo que pudiera disfrutar, mucho drama, mucha cursilería, su idea de romance era más sutil. ¿Poesía? Mismo problema que romance. ¿Terror? No, definitivamente no, había enfrentado suficientes horrores como para disfrutar leer sobre algo quizás aún más terrorífico. ¿Ciencia? Me daba risa solo de imaginarlo interesándose en algo como la cosmología. ¿Ciencia ficción? No, mismo problema que la ciencia pura. ¿Novela negra? No. Y así seguí con todos los libros, evité deliberadamente la fantasía porque ambos vivíamos en el mundo mágico, era algo improbable que pudiera disfrutar leer sobre mundos fantásticos imaginarios cuando él vivía en un mundo fantástico real. Pero al final, no tuve más remedio que darles una oportunidad, revisé título por título y lo vi de repente, "Las mil y una noches". Leí la reseña y sonaba interesante incluso para mí, se lo pase a Harry y prometió que lo leería.

Lo leyó en menos de una semana, y ese fue el principio de la interminable serie de comidas exóticas a las que me arrastraba. Y la causa de una pelea estúpida. Todo por el sushi. ¡Por sushi! ¿Podía haber un motivo más idiota por el cual discutir? Harry quería comer sushi y yo no, me daba asco el pensar en meter pescado crudo en mi garganta, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién disfrutaría algo así?

Me fui del comedor, que era donde estábamos peleando y me encerré en nuestra habitación, grité a nadie en particular un poco más y me calme luego de haber sacado mi frustración. Agucé los oídos y no escuche ningún ruido. Años como espía me habían hecho algo paranoico, así que pensando que podía haber algo extraño, baje sigilosamente a ver si Harry estaba bien y si estábamos a salvo.

Me encontré con una escena desgarradora. Harry estaba llorando en el sillón, sin ruido, era un hecho que había insonorizado a su alrededor, y eso dolió más que si hubiera habido algún intruso. No era la primera pelea que teníamos, y Harry normalmente dormía en otra habitación. Por alguna razón cuando peleábamos no quería dormir en nuestra alcoba. Espere a que se quedara dormido y me acerque, tenía líneas saladas surcándole el rostro, y eso me estrujo el corazón, lo menos que quería hacer era verlo sufrir y menos por mi causa, lo amaba… lo amo.

Lo menos que quería, era que sufriera.

Con cuidado limpie su rostro y luego decidí que no quería dormir solo esa noche. Aunque hubiéramos peleado no quería separarme de él y me acosté encima suyo, procurando no incomodarlo mucho, así que me hechice para levitarme ligeramente y no recargar todo mi peso sobre él. Después de eso, Harry no permitió que volviéramos a dormir separados y yo dabas las gracias por eso. Sobre todo, porque siempre terminábamos enredados uno al otro y dormidos abrazados luego de un par de deliciosos orgasmos.

El resultado de que Harry leyera ese libro es que ahora, dos veces por semana, probábamos algún restaurante o carrito que le llamara la atención a Harry. Luego de ir a cada restaurante que se le ocurría probar terminábamos en la casa, el exultante de alegría y yo fastidiado. Luego cuando ambos nos relajábamos en la sala, a Harry se le ocurría leerme alguno de los pasajes del libro que le hubieran gustado. Y entendí que era lo que le gusto del libro. Hablaba de viajes, de una vida nómada, sin ataduras. Aunque los personajes estaban atados a sus creencias e ideales, sus cuerpos se movían, conocían nuevas tierras, nuevas personas, creencias, comidas, animales, todo nuevo cada vez.

Luego de unos días, me llegó la epifanía de que Harry deseaba ver el mundo, y era algo muy lógico. Toda su vida había sido un continuo ir y venir de los mismos lugares, primero de un hogar abusivo con los Dursley, y luego al mundo mágico, donde todos esperaban que él se hiciera cargo de proteger el mundo de la amenaza de Voldemort. Y la única vez que viajo, fue para buscar partes del alma de su némesis y destruirlas. Y acabada la guerra, todavía tuvo que ayudar aún más, algo más sencillo que salvar el mundo, pero era como si siempre esperaran que Harry resolviera las cosas.

Harry definitivamente necesitaba vacaciones. Fue por eso por lo que ya no me negaba a acompañarlo a su siguiente obsesión culinaria. Le prometí luego de una de esas maravillosas sesiones nocturnas, que un día iríamos de vacaciones a uno de esos lugares que luego mencionaba.

Y ahí estábamos hoy, en un restaurante de comida árabe, debo admitir que esta vez, todo el menú se leía estupendo, ya había pasado la fase de shock respecto a las especias cuando probamos comida thai e hindú, así que, gracias a eso, había adquirido algunos gustos nuevos. Me mataba el té de menta marroquí, tenía un dejo muy sutil, diferente a la menta inglesa, más intenso y sutil a la vez si es que era posible, y las especias del curry eran algo sin precedentes, sin hablar de las mezclas agridulces de la comida thai. Definitivamente, lo mío era la comida con especias. Quizás después de todo, el libro había sido algo bueno, y el pescado con papas era algo trillado a estas alturas. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, noté que Harry estaba pensativo esta noche.

—¿En qué piensas Harry? —

—Pienso que sigues siendo un “demasiado” astuto Slytherin—.

Esa sonrisa. ¿Acaso mi novio estaba insinuando algo? Porque si era así, necesitaríamos comer muchas calorías antes de llegar a la casa.

—Y yo sigo impresionado de que aun con mi influencia sigas siendo un terco león—Le dije con sarcasmo. _"¿Cómo me fui a fijar en un Gryffindor? ¿Y justo este Gryffindor?"_ —Y aun así te amo mocoso arrogante—Agregue.

—Y yo a ti bastardo grasiento—.

Ya recordé porque lo amo. Definitivamente necesitaríamos muchas calorías. Esta noche lo iba a dejar exhausto.


	2. Una Boda En Una Semana

**P.O.V. Harry.**

¡No puedo creerlo! Me voy a casar con Severus. ¡Por Merlín! Se me adelanto, yo pensaba pedírselo pronto, solo no encontraba el anillo adecuado. ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso en este momento? no importa, ¡Me voy a casar!

—Harry, son las 6 de la mañana, ya duerme—.

Severus me saco de mis pensamientos, ¡Su rostro! Como me gusta verlo.

—No puedo dormir Sev. Estoy demasiado emocionado—.

—Entonces ¿Quieres que te distraiga un poco? —Me susurro en el oído mientras llevaba su mano hacia mi espalda baja.

¡Dios! Me ponía como gelatina, pero debía concentrarme en lo que quería decir.

—Sev, no quiero esperar, casémonos mañana—.

—Harry, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo—Beso en el hombro—No tenemos que precipitarnos—Beso en el cuello—Además, Molly no te va a permitir casarte en una ceremonia sin fiesta—Mordidita en el lóbulo y caricia en el trasero—Y créeme, no quieres ver a Molly enojada—Su lengua en mi oído y un apretón a mi trasero.

—S-Sev. Para. H-hablo en s-serio—Genial, el tartamudeo, ahora va a insistir más.

—Y yo también Harry—Me pone contra la cama y se coloca encima mío—Si Molly no organiza nuestra boda, nos va a matar—Me chupa un pezón y empieza a masturbarme lento.

—S-Sev, no quiero llegar a ser un veinteañero soltero. Quiero que seamos esposos lo antes p-p-posible, ¡ah! ¡ahí! —.

—Y si estas tan seguro, futuro esposo mío, ¿Cómo te imaginas la ceremonia? —.

—No lo sé, ¡Sev! ¡Uhmm! Más fuerte, por favor. La ceremonia, sí, yo, bueno, n-no había, p-pensado mucho en e-eso. ¡Por Merlín! ¡No vayas a parar! —.

—Pues en lo que atiendo esto, piensa cómo quieres la ceremonia, estaré ocupado unos minutos—.

—Espera, S-Sev ¡Dios! Sigue ¡Por todos los magos! ¡Severus! ¡Ahh! ¡Uhmm! ¡Ahh! —Severus estaba dándome el mejor sexo oral de mi vida, su boca, esa maldita boca que me excitaba desde sus labios hasta su voz profunda, ¿Cómo quería que me concentrará si mi mente se desconecta cuando me vengo? ¡Oh Dios! Ya casi llego ahí—¡Ahh! ¡Severus! Me voy a... —.

Parece que eso lo excitaba más porque aferro mis caderas con sus manos y su boca empezó a succionar con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible, me estaba devorando entero. No tarde mucho en vaciarme en su boca, y él tragó todo. Subió su rostro a mi altura y se relamió los labios, aún podía ver un poco de semen en la comisura de su boca y él la retiró con su lengua. No podía pensar en una imagen más erótica que esa.

—¿Ya pensaste en lo que quieres para la boda? —.

—No, a-aún no se me ocurre nada—.

—Oh bueno, entonces puedo continuar—.

Separo mis piernas y puso un par de almohadas bajo mis caderas. Luego llevó esa boca pecaminosa a mi entrada y empezó a lamerla, ¿No recuerdo que hubiera hecho eso antes? ¡Oh Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos! Eso se sentía tan bien.

—¡M-más! ¡Más!, por f-favor, Sev—.

Severus soltó una risita. Y siguió lamiendo los músculos de mi entrada, hasta que sintió que ya estaba bastante húmedo y puso la punta de su miembro en mi ano.

—¿Sigues sin inspirarte amor? —.

Solo pude negar con la cabeza, la voz no me servía para articular nada más en ese momento. Severus empezó a empujar y sentía como se abría paso en mi interior, ¡Como amaba esto! Ese momento donde Severus perdía toda su máscara y podía verlo gesticular y abandonarse, cuando veía esa chispa en sus ojos y podía sentir todo su deseo a través de su mirada.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, pensé que empezaría a moverse, pero no, puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros y me afianzo con sus manos. Hasta ese momento, empezó a moverse.

—¡Por Merlín! Sev, puedo sentirte por completo, estas hasta el fondo—.

Severus empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido y podía sentir sus embates hasta el fondo de mi entrada, tocaba mi punto de placer una y otra vez. Mi miembro ya se había levantado nuevamente y ahora estaba casi morado de la excitación, Severus vio esto y empezó a masturbarme a la vez que seguía penetrándome.

No tarde mucho en llegar al clímax. Apenas termine, Severus empezó a embestirme con más fuerza aún y se vino dentro, llenándome por completo. Amaba esa sensación, de saber que estábamos unidos en cuerpo y alma. De abandonarnos uno en el otro. No volví a hablar hasta que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron.

>> Bien, entonces si no nos casamos mañana, ¿Qué tal en una semana? Algo sencillo, solo nuestros amigos—.

—Dirás los tuyos—.

—Ahora también son tus amigos Sev. ¿Podrías invitar a tu mamá? —.

—No lo creo, ella murió hace años—.

—Lo siento Sev—.

—No lo sientas, paso hace un tiempo—.

—Entonces ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Que eres un mocoso impaciente, pero si te hace feliz casarnos tan pronto, entonces por mí está bien—.

—Entonces ¿No quieres una ceremonia enorme, ni una fiesta por todo lo alto? —.

—No, mientras digas "acepto", no me importa comer sándwiches en la recepción—.

—Entonces podemos empezar por pedir ayuda de Hermione, si alguien es capaz de organizar una boda en una semana, esa es ella—.

—Muy bien, pero ahora vamos a dormir, ya que cierta persona me ha "mantenido" despierto y tenemos que entregar el cuarto a las 12—.

—Te amo murciélago—Beso en sus labios.

—Y yo a ti mocoso—Beso en mis labios, uno muy apasionado.

Ese mismo día y ya de vuelta en cada, le escribí a Hermione diciéndole las noticias y si podría hacerme el favor de organizar mi boda. No recibí respuesta. En vez de eso, a la mañana siguiente, llegaron Hermione, Molly, Rossie, Hannah, Luna, Astoria, y las profesoras McGonagall, Sprout y Hooch. Todas me hablaban al mismo tiempo y Severus observaba todo esto riéndose "discretamente" de mí.

De alguna forma, Hermione ya estaba tomándome medidas para mi traje, Molly pensando en el traje de Severus, Luna preguntándome por los invitados. Las demás estaban proponiendo lugares para la recepción y la ceremonia, McGonagall insistía en que debía hacerse en Hogwarts, que ella pensaba que los jardines eran un lugar perfecto para la boda, Sprout y Hooch secundaron su idea. Al final, Severus apoyo la idea de Minerva, diciendo que, de hecho, ella tenía razón, era un lugar perfecto para una ceremonia sencilla, además la profesora insistió en que "le diéramos ese gusto".

Ni Sev ni yo intervenimos mucho en la planeación, Rossie dijo que ella se encargaría del banquete, Luna dijo que ella se encargaría de las invitaciones, Astoria y Hannah pidieron las flores, Hermione era quien coordinaba todo ayudada por Molly y las profesoras se encargaron de poner los jardines perfectos para la ocasión y Minerva se encargó de conseguir quien oficiara la ceremonia.

Evidentemente mi padrino de bodas fue Ron, y el de Severus fue Draco. Ambos querían hacernos una despedida de soltero, pero los dos nos negamos. Eso no impidió que ellos organizaran la dichosa despedida, a la cual fueron nuestros amigos, pero no nosotros. Hermione juro que se cobraría venganza de Ron y Astoria solo sonreía cuando veía a Draco, pero era una sonrisa que no podía aventurar nada bueno para Draco.

El día llegó, los jardines de Hogwarts estaban listos, todos nuestros amigos estaban ya sentados para la ceremonia. Pomona, la profesora Sprout; había hecho crecer con arbustos una especie de arco donde esperaba Kingsley, Minerva le había pedido ser el juez de paz en la ceremonia, a lo cual el accedió inmediatamente, también habían traído el retrato de Dumbledore desde el despacho de la directora. El director estaba llorando y diciendo "mis muchachos se casan" mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Severus y yo entramos juntos, ninguno quería esperar al otro, entramos tomados de la mano. Ambos con trajes negros, su color favorito. Kingsley nos hizo repetir a ambos los mismos votos de amarnos, cuidarnos y protegernos por la eternidad. Aunque no tuviéramos que decirlo, ambos ya lo habíamos prometido, desde que estuvimos esa primera vez juntos. Nunca nos íbamos a separar.

Luego de que la ceremonia terminó, pasamos a la carpa de la recepción. Era maravillosa. George, Ron y Fleur habían estado trabajando en la decoración, habían puesto estrellas en el techo de la carpa que asemejaban un verdadero firmamento, pequeños detalles en los postes con enredaderas y hadas revoloteando entre las flores que habían escogido Astoria y Hannah, lirios blancos, unos cuantos atigrados y rosas azules. Las mesas con pequeños acentos de color negro, solo lo suficiente para imprimirle elegancia y sencillez, definitivamente Fleur estaba detrás de esa decoración y los hechizos para atraer las hadas y el techo de la carpa eran obra de George y Ron.

Fue una fiesta magnífica, sencilla, elegante y solo con aquellas personas que de verdad apreciábamos, incluso alguien pintó una copa de champaña en el retrato de Dumbledore para que también pudiera beber algo. No hubo nada de aventar el ramo y esas cosas. Ni Sev ni yo éramos de ese tipo de cosas. Lo cual decepcionó un poco a las chicas, pero ni modo.

Pero yo de lo que de verdad tenía ganas era de llevarme a mi ahora esposo hasta algún rincón y tener, pero ¡ya!, la noche de bodas. Y parece que Severus era de la misma opinión, porque en cuanto vio que todos estaban distraídos, me jalo por detrás y me hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

—Sígueme—.

Íbamos corriendo en dirección al castillo. En cuanto estuvimos lejos de los jardines me arrincono contra una de las paredes besándome con frenesí.

—Sev, aquí nos pueden ver—.

—Eso pretendo esposo mío. Uhmm, me gusta cómo suena eso, ahora eres mío, mi esposo—.

—Tuyo, soy tuyo, siempre—Le decía mientras me aferraba a su espalda.

No supe cómo, solo sentí que mis pies dejaron el piso y me vi siendo cargado por Severus que no dejaba de besarme e irme desvistiendo en el camino.

>> ¿A dónde vamos Severus? —.

—A terminar un asunto que dejamos pendiente—.

Llegamos a las mazmorras y entramos a sus aposentos. Me tendió en la cama con delicadeza.

—¿Tu habitación? —.

—Recuerdo a cierto mocoso que primero me puso extremadamente caliente y luego se quedó dormido dejándome a medias. ¿No pensarías que lo dejaría pasar verdad? —.

Vi a mi esposo, ¡Merlín! qué bien suena eso; que ya estaba casi desvestido si no fuera por el pantalón que aun llevaba y los zapatos, ¿En qué momento se había desvestido? Yo ya estaba desnudo gracias a él, estaba tan distraído entre sus besos y caricias que no note cuando él se quitó la ropa.

—Severus, ¿No me guardas rencor? —Pregunte juguetonamente.

—¡Oh no! Solo pienso que uno debe terminar lo que empieza—.

Me mordía ligeramente el hombro mientras me acariciaba todo lo que podía de piel, eso me encantaba de Severus, siempre buscaba nuevas formas de darnos placer, de amarnos.

>> Ya estaba enamorado de ti Harry, cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos esa noche—Beso en los labios.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? —.

—Tenía miedo, mucho, estaba paralizado cuando me di cuenta lo que de verdad sentía por ti—Beso en mi cuello.

—Yo estaba en shock Sev. Fue algo muy f-fuerte para mí también—.

—Lo sé, lo vi en tus recuerdos—Chupaba mi cuello con firmeza, eso dejaría marcas.

Me beso de nueva cuenta en los labios, abriendo mi boca y jugando con mi lengua. Luego de eso, solo recuerdo su rostro enrojecido, jadeos, muchos "te amo" susurrados a mi oído con esa voz que me enloquecía y uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

Amanecimos uno junto al otro, su mano sostenía mi rostro y la mía estaba en su cintura, ambos desnudos en su habitación. Si no fuera por el grito que escuchamos afuera no nos hubiéramos levantado.

—¿Por qué esta toda esta ropa tirada? ¿Quién se creen que son? No porque me hayan invitado a beber gratis en su boda, les da el derecho de ensuciar el castillo. Y no pienso limpiar el desastre de la carpa. ¡Que lo hagan los elfos domésticos! —.

Filch. Ni siquiera el vino gratis podía endulzarle el carácter ni un poco. Sev y yo empezamos a reírnos y luego de algunos besos y arrumacos, nos vestimos con algo de ropa que aún había en su habitación. Y nos fuimos de ahí.

Quise ver si aún había alguien en la carpa y cuando llegamos, vimos la devastación. Al parecer, luego de que nos fuimos; la fiesta terminó en una borrachera legendaria donde Ron y Draco estaban durmiendo uno al lado del otro, abrazados y con sus trajes de padrinos muy maltrechos, ¡Espero que alguien tomara una foto de esto! Como si la hubiéramos invocado, Astoria, la novia de Draco llegó con una cámara mágica acompañada de Rossie y Hermione quienes estaban riendo de la escena, y Astoria tomó varias fotos de ellos.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estaban ustedes dos? ¿Y sus trajes? —Pregunto Hermione en cuanto reparo en nosotros.

—Hermione querida; mejor no preguntes, estos dos, seguro fueron a tener su noche de bodas. Filch menciono algo de ropa tirada por todo un corredor en dirección a las mazmorras—.

—¡Oh! Yo... este... sí, mejor no digan nada. Solo espero que no usaran un salón, eso sería perturbador—.

—Uhmm, un salón, interesante idea Hermione, ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Estrenamos esa idea? —Dijo mi esposo metiendo su lengua en mi oído. Suspiro.

—Hermione, ¿Nunca creí que tuvieras una mente tan traviesa? —Conteste.

—Los más listos suelen ser bastante pasionales y creativos en el sexo, ¿Por qué creen que elegí a Draco? —Dijo Astoria con una sonrisa.

—Eso sobre las personas inteligentes me consta Astoria—Respondí poniendo rojo a mi esposo. No solo él podía jugar este juego.

—Harry... vámonos, creo que pueden estar ya sin nosotros—Dije Sev en medio de su sonrojo.

—Si, vayan, disfruten su casa "recién casados"—Dijo Rossie haciendo un ademan de "ya lárguense" con las manos.

Regresamos al castillo y nos fuimos por flu a nuestra casa.

Sobra decir que la prensa apenas se enteró de nuestro enlace, se dedicó a escribir barbaridad y media, desde que Severus me había lanzado un _Imperius_ , hasta que me había dado un filtro de amor. Luego, cuando no pudieron probar nada de eso, sugirieron que yo era muy joven para él y que él era demasiado "viejo" para ser la pareja del "salvador del mundo mágico". Severus, sabiamente, me instó a ignorar cada artículo. Luego de meses, los rumores pararon y ahora querían una entrevista, nos llegaron invitaciones de varios periódicos y revistas. Rechazamos todas y cada una de ellas.

Ahora vivimos en Londres, en compañía de Hocicos. También me traje a mi lechuza nueva desde Hogwarts, la llame Lumos, y Sev compró otra, de color negro (por supuesto) a la que llamó Nox. Tenemos una vida tranquila, todo lo que se puede. Y ahora que soy auror, estoy pensando ir más allá y convertirme en el jefe de la oficina. Espero lograr cambiar algunas cosas, y Sev, él es ahora el director de Hogwarts, sigue siendo el "malvado murciélago de las mazmorras", pero ahora es el "director murciélago de las mazmorras". Él lo prefiere así. Y yo lo amo por eso también.


	3. Siempre Nos Quedará París

**P.O.V. Severus**

Luego de la boda, Harry y yo estábamos adaptándonos a nuestra nueva vida como esposos. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Qué raro sonaba. Bien, pero raro. Harry ya vivía conmigo desde antes, así que no hubo problemas con esa parte. El problema real venía de la prensa.

Cuando se supo que ya estábamos casados, la prensa se dio un banquete con la noticia. Sobre todo esa bruja de Skeeter. Además de esa sarta de mentiras a las que llamó "Snape. ¿Canalla o Santo?", tuvo la osadía de escribir que nuestra boda solo era un ardid para aprovecharme de la fama del Salvador del mundo mágico y "limpiar" mi nombre.

Harry ignoró cada artículo, por sugerencia mía. Desde aquellos remarcando nuestra obvia diferencia de edades hasta aquellos que eran abiertamente acusaciones de "estarme aprovechando de un muchacho emocionalmente vulnerable". Mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite (a pesar de mi innata resistencia a los chismes de los tabloides, no era de piedra) y me fui de la casa un día.

No le dije a Harry. No quería que se preocupara por mí. Pero ese fue mi primer error.

Me fui a París. Nuestra ciudad. Aquí había sido nuestro primer San Valentín y aquí fue donde le pedí matrimonio. Este lugar tenía dos de mis memorias más felices. Por eso me calmaba estar aquí. Siempre fui una persona solitaria, mis problemas eran míos y solía resolverlos por mí mismo. Nunca me gusto eso de "compartirlos", sentía que era darle demasiado poder a una persona sobre mí. La excepción fue Rossie, ya que más que compartirlos con ella, ella logró verlos a través de mí, no los compartí, simplemente afirmé o negué lo que para ella fue evidente.

Caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, debí haber pasado más de una vez por cada punto de la ciudad, estoy seguro de que al menos pase dos veces por el Louvre, y mis pasos siempre me llevaban a dos lugares, el bistró y la torre Eiffel. Ya era hora de comer algo, así que entre al bistró. Mesa para uno. Pedí pollo al vino, uno de mis favoritos y mientras comía, recordé ese primer día solos, ya sabiendo que lo amaba. Sus risas, su timidez, esa mirada un poco ausente cuando pensaba seriamente en algo, nuestras confesiones sobre la guerra, nuestras debilidades. ¿Cuánto más podía uno enamorarse de alguien? Incluso sus defectos me hacían quererlo aún más. Pagué y me fui de ahí hacia la torre Eiffel.

Pase primero por el parque donde vimos juntos cuando encendían la torre, ese hermoso San Valentín, no había variado mucho desde que fuimos, aún estaba ese carrito de café, seguía habiendo parejas dándose besos, robando minutos al día; familias paseando y muchos turistas esperando cuando encendieran la torre. Las luces me llevaban de vuelta a ese día, al brillo infantil de sus ojos, a esa inocencia que me capturaba cada que veía a esas esmeraldas. Que me perdían por completo.

En cuanto cayó la noche, caía una verdad absoluta sobre mis pensamientos. La única verdad a la que debía aferrarme era a él. Lo amaba, me amaba, nos amábamos tanto, que cuando dimos nuestros votos, solo pareció un trámite, ambos ya habíamos prometido todo eso mucho antes de hacerlo ante otros. Desde ese día en que ambos confesamos lo que sentíamos uno por el otro, prometí que mi ser entero sería de él y solo de él. Y esperaba que él fuera mío, por completo.

Aun ahora, ya casados, se sentía tan irreal, como un sueño, y era uno del que esperaba nunca despertar.

Esa primera mañana, luego de habernos casado, solo podía pensar en lo jodidamente afortunado que yo era. Veía sus ojos a diario, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía parte de mí, parte de mi vida; ya no era nunca más "solo yo", éramos "ambos". Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que había cometido un error enorme al venir aquí solo, que debí haberle comentado mis temores, mis frustraciones. Nunca más tendría que enfrentar la oscuridad solo. Y yo tampoco dejaría que él lo hiciera, lo acompañaría cuando lo visitaran sus propios demonios.

Decidí que era hora de regresar, pero antes quería dar un último vistazo a nuestra ciudad. Así que subí en el último viaje del día en la torre Eiffel, justo al punto donde le ofrecí mi alma entera.

Apenas puse un pie afuera del elevador, lo vi ahí, recargado en el barandal, esperándome, y furioso. Fui hacia donde él y me recargue de la misma forma a su lado. Esperamos a que se fuera el resto de la gente y cuando estuvimos solos lo soltó.

—¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado? ¿Ni siquiera un mensaje, una nota, algo? ¡Maldita sea Severus! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! —.

Golpeaba furiosamente mi pecho mientras me seguía diciendo más improperios. Yo ni siquiera notaba los golpes, solo podía sentir que lo había herido. ¡Soy mil veces estúpido! Solo quería estar solo. Rumiar un poco de mi frustración con la prensa y esa maldita de Skeeter, pero nunca pensé que eso pudiera herir a Harry, nunca pensé que debía dejarle una nota o dejarle un mensaje con alguien, solo pensé en mí, y debía empezar a pensar en "nosotros".

—¡Harry! Deja de golpearme—.

—¡No! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te mereces los golpes! ¡Estúpido! —.

Sus lágrimas eran lo peor, estaba asustado, podía sentirlo, lo asuste, estaba preocupado por mí. Y eso me hacía miserablemente feliz. Odiaba verlo llorar, pero de alguna forma, saber que su llanto era por mi causa, me hacía feliz. Me sentía un verdadero cabrón. Era algo torcido sentir alegría porque alguien llorara por ti. Pero era hora de parar sus lágrimas.

—¡Ven acá! —Y lo abracé.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy furioso contigo! —.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón. Lo siento amor. Necesitaba estar solo y debí al menos dejarte una nota para no preocuparte—.

Luego de un rato, Harry logro calmarse y me pregunto.

—¿Por qué necesitabas estar solo? —.

—Por la prensa. Me tenían harto, y esa maldita de Skeeter... —.

—Sev, no tenías que irte. ¿Por qué te importa lo que diga esa idiota? ¿O cualquier otro idiota? —.

—No me importa Harry, solo... necesitaba estar solo. A veces es mucha la presión. No me importa lo que digan o escriban o piensen, pero oírlo, verlo, todos los días, es abrumador y es como oír constantemente un zumbido molesto y de repente, me harte. No quería preocuparte, solo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto, irme sin decirle a nadie—.

—Pero ahora estamos juntos Severus, no puedes esperar irte sin decir nada y no dejarme preocupado. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo hiciera lo mismo? —.

—Lo sé, me di cuenta de mi error y ya iba de vuelta, solo quería ver una última vez a la ciudad—.

—Entonces veamos juntos la ciudad y luego te sigo golpeando en nuestra casa—.

—¿Sigues molesto? —.

—¿Tú que crees? —.

—Creo que estoy en problemas. Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo me encontraste? —.

—Intuición. Pensé que, si quisiera estar solo, este sería un excelente lugar para distraer mi mente—.

Harry solo sonrió y respondió a mi abrazo. Estuvimos otro rato admirando la ciudad que había sido testigo mudo de nuestros sentimientos. Amaba esta ciudad, por todo lo que era, por lo que representaba para nosotros.

>> Sev, quedémonos, le dije a Hermione que cuidara a Hocicos en lo que te daba tu merecido. Y Ron dijo que le ayudaría con Lumos y Nox. Así que podríamos, ya sabes, irnos por ahí y pasear un rato—.

Paseamos toda la noche recorriendo el Sena y las pequeñas calles sin rumbo fijo. La ciudad, aún por la noche, tenía vida, era una ciudad que nunca dormía. Caminamos, hablamos largamente. Nos arrancábamos besos cada cierto tiempo, cuando veíamos un rincón apenas iluminado, a la orilla del rio, en una banca de algún pequeño parque. Como si apenas fuera nuestra primera cita. Pequeños roces llenos de cariño. Y solo nosotros dos.

No es que estuviéramos solos, había gente paseando igual que nosotros, solo... no les importábamos, y eso es lo que nos gustaba. Nuestra vida les era indiferente. Si nos besábamos, tomábamos de la mano o cualquier otra pequeña caricia, para los demás, era una nimiedad.

Mientras parábamos como por quinta vez en un pequeño parque, mientras era acorralado contra una farola por mi esposo. Mientras me besaba tan dulcemente como si fuera nuestra primera cita, soltó algo que yo mismo estaba pensando en ese momento.

>> Sabes Severus, París es un buen lugar para vivir—.

—Sí, aquí a nadie le importamos, siempre que hemos venido, nadie nos presta atención, no hay prensa, ni reporteros molestos y si te beso, la gente no hace una escena de eso—.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —.

—Vivir aquí—.

—Al menos en vacaciones. Me gusta ser auror, y a ti te gusta ser director—.

—Cierto. ¿Compramos una casa? —.

—Compremos una casa—.

Seguimos paseando y robándonos besos mutuamente, caminábamos de la mano, enlazando nuestros dedos, estábamos tan cómodos uno con el otro, felices solo estando uno junto al otro. Lo amaba, me amaba. Nos amábamos. Así de simple.

Buscamos una agencia de bienes raíces apenas volvimos a Inglaterra. Luego de varias semanas de búsqueda, la agente por fin encontró nuestra "casa", que resultó ser un departamento en Motte-Picquet, cerca de Champ-de-Mars y la torre Eiffel. Así que apenas lo vimos, tan espacioso y casi como un lienzo en blanco, lo compramos.

A Kreacher le gusto el departamento en cuanto lo vio, y como sabíamos que era un elfo "un tanto mayor", decidimos buscar ayuda para las labores del hogar. El vecindario era una interesante mezcla muggle y mágica, así que nuestros vecinos mágicos nos recomendaron a una ama de llaves que resultó ser el complemento ideal de Kreacher en cuanto a limpieza.

No se gustaron al principio, pero Laurélie, que así es como se llamaba el ama de llaves, empezó a cocinar, Kreacher no pudo menos que rendirse ante ella, además de que ella tenía a sus propios elfos domésticos para ayudarle en sus tareas.

Así es como Harry y yo, encontramos nuestro propio santuario, ya no estábamos solos, nos teníamos el uno al otro. Así que nuestras decisiones debían ser tomadas entre los dos. Peleábamos, nos reconciliábamos, nos divertíamos, reíamos, llorábamos, y hacíamos planes donde ambos estábamos incluidos. Fue en una de esas conversaciones donde salió el tema de adoptar.

Lo hablamos todo ese año, íbamos a cumplir dos años de casados, y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que podríamos hacernos cargo de un bebé. Veíamos ya el cuarto del bebé en nuestra imaginación. Así que cuando nos vimos envueltos de nuevo en una carrera para "salvar el mundo" y vi la cara de Harry hacer esa mueca de resignación cuando tuvimos que empacar para salir y reunirnos con Luna, quise recordarle a Harry lo que de verdad importaba. Lo tome del rostro y deposite un suave beso en sus labios.

—Estamos juntos en esto amor mío, y pase lo que pase, siempre nos quedará París—.

Sus esmeraldas volvían a brillar para mí.


	4. Celibato (O Como Volverte Irritable)

**P.O.V. de Harry en el capítulo 16 y 17 de "Elementales, La Última Barrera"**

Voy a matar a mi esposo. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre la grandiosa idea del celibato? ¿¡A quien en nombre de Merlín!? Y el motivo por el cual llevo semanas sin sexo es por el maldito entrenamiento. Entiendo que ahorita estamos tratando de salvar el mundo ¡Otra vez! Pero qué hay de lo que yo quiero, de lo que Sev quiere, de lo que Luna y Rolf quieren.

La primera semana no fue tan difícil, solo nos dedicábamos a practicar y practicar. Pensé que aguantaría fácilmente, finalmente estábamos practicando cada quien por su cuenta. De parte mía, ya había logrado controlar perfectamente mi elemento en su forma líquida, me costaba más trabajo cuando era vapor de agua que cuando se trataba de hielo.

Para controlar el hielo necesitabas estar muy concentrado, pero para el vapor era difuso, y tu mente debía estar difusa y concentrada a la vez. Por eso era algo más difícil. Después de otra semana, lo logre, controle los tres estados de mi elemento. Ya había logrado convocar tormentas, y formar hielo completamente sólido en la montaña. Y el maldito celibato no ayudaba, sentía esa energía acumulándose y por más que intentaba no lograba dirigirla hacia mis nuevos poderes, mis emociones influían en ellos, pero no podía usarlas por completo. Era frustrante.

Cuándo Sev dijo que era hora de trabajar en equipo, mi corazón saltó de alegría. Por fin podría estar cerca de mi esposo otra vez, aunque no fuera de la forma que quería. Trabajar con Luna fue gratificante, con esa chica siempre había sentido una conexión especial, parecía vivir en un mundo aparte, pero es porque ella en sí, es un mundo aparte, por eso su elemento es tan fácilmente manejado por ella, el viento cambia a su voluntad porque ella misma es así de cambiante, fuerte y ligera, todo al mismo tiempo.

Trabajando con Rolf, me di cuenta de que el repite el patrón de Luna, es una persona fuerte, obstinada cuando de verdad desea algo, es una roca a la cual asirse, su mente es ordenada y fija. En cuanto tiene un objetivo claro, todo él, en cuerpo y alma, se entrega a lograrlo. Por eso me encontré con la sorpresa de que podía considerar fácilmente a Rolf un potencial amigo de por vida. Es la clase de persona que quieres tener cerca de ti. Mientras practicábamos, nos fuimos conociendo más y puedo decir que definitivamente lo considero ahora mi amigo.

Por fin después de un par de semanas me tocó trabajar con Severus. ¡Por Merlín! Lucia cansado y un poco ojeroso, era evidente que no dormía bien por las noches, y este entrenamiento lo estaba agotando. Aun así, logramos convocar cosas interesantes combinando nuestros poderes. Mi favorito hasta ahora ha sido el convocar una tormenta eléctrica con unos rayos tan potentes que podrían convertir a Voldemort en fritura.

Al mes de haber empezado el entrenamiento, recibimos la visita de McGonagall y Shacklebolt. Y Kingsley, ¡Demonios! Desde que esta con Rosmerta es tan... sarcástico, y no como Sev. Su visita no ayudó mucho a mejorar mis ánimos. No sé los demás, yo estoy que me lleva el diablo. Ahora además de estas "prácticas" debemos contactar a los elementales. Nadie parecía tener una idea de cómo hacerlo. Y entonces se me ocurrió volver a mis libros muggles. Ya una vez había funcionado mezclar técnicas de meditación muggles con la oclumancia. Quizás podíamos invocarlos usando esas técnicas para llamarlos hasta nuestra presencia. Afortunadamente, Sev apoyó mi idea y Rolf y Luna parecieron estar de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente haríamos la invocación. Toda esa noche casi no dormí. Pensaba en tantas cosas, en Voldemort, en mis padres, en canuto y los merodeadores, en Teddy, ¡Cuánto extrañaba a Teddy!, en mi vida con Sev, en cómo nos enamoramos, y en que nuestra vida siempre parecía estar al servicio de otros y no nos pertenecía enteramente. Cada paso que dábamos era visto y juzgado como si debiéramos rendir cuentas. Y no era justo. Ambos solo queríamos vivir una vida tranquila, amarnos, quizás en algún momento formar una familia. Y si nos decidíamos a hacer esto último, sería motivo de escrutinio, aún más del que ya estábamos expuestos.

Ambos soportábamos bien esta situación, pero ¿formar una familia? ¿con todos los reporteros pendientes de nosotros? ¿podríamos con eso? El destino del mundo me importaba en esos momentos porque eso es lo que se esperaba del "héroe del mundo mágico", bueno... sí me importaba que no terminara el mundo mágico. Es solo que a veces esto era... demasiado. A veces solo quería desaparecer.

Después de estos últimos meses, me di cuenta de que necesitaba cada vez más estar cerca de Severus. Quería que tuviéramos más tiempo juntos. Desde que nos casamos hemos tenido que arañar tiempo de donde pudiéramos, entre su trabajo como director y el mío como jefe de aurores, apenas teníamos tiempo para nosotros, ¿Cómo podríamos hacer una familia con tan poco tiempo disponible? ¿O tomar vacaciones siquiera? Empezaba a sentir todo esto como una losa en mis hombros. Pero de toda esa noche de insomnio saque una sola conclusión. Ya no más. Quería una familia, y la quería con Severus. Y no me importaba si el mundo quería que siguiéramos a su servicio, esta debía ser la última "misión", ya era hora de que otros se hicieran cargo.

Al día siguiente, y por fortuna; mi idea sirvió y los elementales se presentaron. La situación era algo más complicada de lo que esperaba ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a drenar aún más rápido las líneas?, si no fuera por Rolf, seguiríamos pensando cómo. Definitivamente era una persona especial. Cuando propuso crear "vida", supe que él tenía la mejor idea de todas. Crear algo así de complejo, drenaría muchísima magia.

El oasis que creamos entre los cuatro era perfecto. Generaciones de beduinos podrían ir ahí a repostar de su continuo peregrinar, y seguramente muchos animales se sentirían atraídos a él, creando un ecosistema propio.

Cuando cenábamos, vi las miradas que le dedicaba Rolf a Luna, ella fingía no darse cuenta, y supe que ambos estaban en el límite, ¡maldito celibato!, ya era hora de terminar con él. En cuanto terminamos de cenar, Rolf y yo nos miramos mutuamente, entendiendo lo que debía pasar. Ambos necesitábamos a nuestras parejas. Por eso no me sorprendió cuando cargo a luna en sus hombros y esta se dejó "llevar" dócilmente. Al parecer Luna tenía cierto gusto por sentirse "dominada" y no deje que mi cerebro tomará el control, tome a mi esposo de la misma forma que Rolf y lo lleve hasta mi tienda, aunque me gritaba cosas, yo no lo oía, sólo sabía una cosa. Esa noche el celibato terminaba.

No me importaba si alguien veía nuestra magia, si esta podía ser inestable, nada de eso me parecía importante, solo me importaba él. Y estaba decidido a que, por esa noche, todo fuera como debía ser, solo él y yo.


	5. Gellert

Albus despertó a la sombra de un árbol. Se sentía tan familiar esa sombra, un recuerdo largo tiempo olvidado. Se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba en un jardín que se le hacía tan familiar como esa sombra bajo la que estaba. Reconocía el lugar. Aquí había conocido al que, en su momento, considero su alma gemela.

—Así que esto es la muerte, bueno, debo decir que esperaba algo diferente—Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Albus notó que su voz era diferente a como la recordaba, sonaba tan joven. Miro sus manos y vio que estas eran lozanas, la piel esta tersa y de la maldición que estaba quitándole la vida, no había ni rastro. Se tocó a sí mismo para sentir su cuerpo, era exactamente como lo recordaba, su cuerpo ahora el de un joven de 16 años, casi 17; la edad en que conoció a Gellert y toda su vida se puso de cabeza.

—Eres exactamente como quería recordarte—.

Esa voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Ahí, frente a él, estaba parado el amor de su vida, tal como vivía en sus memorias, las que él quiso guardar y que no dejo ni que su último enfrentamiento corrompiera. Gellert Grindelwald. Un muchacho atractivo de cabello rubio y ojos azules. La última vez que vio esos ojos, vio rencor, esta vez se veían diferente, temor, culpa. Albus Dumbledore no podía hablar de la sorpresa.

>> Debes tener muchas preguntas Albus, prometo que te contestaré todas las que pueda, porque hay preguntas que ni en este reino pueden contestarse—.

Albus se obligó a sí mismo a recomponerse y enfrentar a quien por mucho tiempo le saco sonrisas y dolor a partes iguales.

—Gellert, debo suponer que eres el comité de bienvenida—La frase salió con más rencor del que quería imprimirle.

—Supongo que me lo merezco, no me porte muy bien, sobre todo contigo Al—.

—¿Al? Han pasado décadas desde que me llamabas así—Los ojos de Albus, se nublaron con el velo de sus recuerdos.

—Siempre lo supe ¿Sabes? —.

—¿Saber que exactamente, Gellert? —.

—Que me amabas, lo supe desde hace mucho, supuse que por eso no fuiste por mí, para acabar conmigo—.

Albus rió con sarcasmo.

—No fue por eso por lo que no te perseguí—.

—¿Ariana? —.

—Ariana. —

—También sabía eso. Que te sentías culpable. Supongo que es justo que lo sepas, fue mi maldición la que acabó con su vida, no lo supe hasta años después. El único que usaba las imperdonables de los tres, era yo, y Ariana había muerto demasiado rápido y sin marcas, solo había una maldición capaz de hacer eso, entonces solo pude haber sido yo. Mira, te responderé todas las otras preguntas que quieres hacerme, pero ahora necesito que vengas conmigo. Tengo un itinerario que cumplir ¿Sabes? —.

Albus lo siguió hasta la cerca y Gellert le abrió la pequeña puerta de madera, ambos salieron y Albus vio extenderse un prado de pasto muy verde, una llanura. El único árbol era el que acababan de dejar y este se encontraba cercado justo como el jardín de Bathilda Bagshot.

>> Bienvenido a mi paraíso personal—.

—El árbol, ¿Por qué? —.

—Para recordarme la única época buena de mi vida. Ven, no perdamos tiempo, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas sobre este reino antes de que te lleve a tu "parcela"—.

Caminaron por esa llanura hasta que Albus divisó algo parecido a un pequeño lago, un pozo para ser más exactos; tan negro como la noche y lleno de pequeñas luces.

—¿Qué es esto Gellert? —.

—Eso es el camino de regreso Albus, cada "parcela" de aquí, tiene el acceso a él, pero ninguno de nosotros puede atravesarlo sin permiso—.

—La barrera de los reinos—.

—Exacto—.

—Entonces si estoy muerto—.

—Sí—.

—Pero tú no habías muerto cuando yo morí, ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

—Albus, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado desde que falleciste? —.

—Quizás minutos, no sé, tal vez una hora—.

Gellert rió con una risa que Albus nunca había oído en su vida, una verdadera risa sin más trasfondo que lo divertido que le hubiera parecido su respuesta a Gellert.

—Albus, han pasado meses desde que falleciste, estabas en el limbo. No, no te preocupes, no estabas ahí porque hubieras hecho algo malo, mi tiempo en la tierra también estaba contado y nuestra señora, la señora de este reino decidió esperar a que yo estuviera aquí para acompañarte—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—No lo sé, no lo analizo mucho ¿Sabes? Ella sabe lo que hace y muchas veces ella resuelve las cosas mejor que cualquier otro señor de los otros reinos—.

—¿Otros reinos? —.

—¿Recuerdas el Departamento De Misterios? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Recuerdas los distintos misterios que investigaban? —.

—¿Estás diciendo que cada uno de ellos es un reino? —.

—Sí, y la tierra es otro reino—.

—¡Por Merlín! —.

—Debo decir que me duele un poco verte aquí Albus, siempre pensé que yo moriría primero y luego tú, años después de mi por supuesto. ¿Qué paso? —.

—Ariana. Encontré la piedra Gellert. Estaba en el anillo de la familia Gaunt, Voldemort lo convirtió en un horrocrux y yo... no pense claramente y me puse el anillo. Tenía una poderosa maldición y aunque Severus Snape contuvo el impacto, no pudo pararla, estaba desahuciado. Solo pude terminar de dar la información a mis muchachos y rezar por que llevaran mi plan a cabo para que Voldemort fuera vencido—.

—Te hice más daño del que pensé, Al. No era tu deber hacer un plan, manipulaste a dos personas que amabas profundamente, y sabes tan bien como yo, que eso no acabará bien para ninguno—.

—Lo sé, pero solo puedo confiar en que las cosas se acomodaran—.

—"Por el bien mayor", esa frase lastimo más que Voldemort, Al. Y todo fue por mi causa, quizás tu destino hubiera sido más brillante si no me hubieras conocido—.

—Quizás, nunca lo sabremos, ¿No crees? —Albus sonrió con una sonrisa triste, Gellert solo pudo asentir.

—Supongo que ya he contestado a muchas de tus preguntas ¿No es así? —.

—A varias, sí. Pero solo falta una que quiero hacer en realidad. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? No te portaste bien en tu tiempo de vida, ¿Por qué te dejaron venir al paraíso? —.

—Por qué morí intentando protegerte. Voldemort se enteró de que yo tenía la varita de sauco, e intentó que le dijera quien era el nuevo amo de la varita, me negué a darle un nombre y me mato, sin embargo, supongo que al final conseguirá averiguarlo. No te diré que fue fácil, la señora de la muerte no me dejo llegar aquí sin prometer aprender lo que necesito Albus—.

—¿Aprender? —.

—Todos los que estamos aquí Al, eventualmente regresamos al reino mortal, volvemos a vivir. Una oportunidad más. Estamos aquí para aprender sobre lo que hicimos mal, reflexionar y conocer lo que en realidad deseamos hacer, muchos perdimos el rumbo por buscar deseos que no eran lo que en realidad queríamos—.

—Ahora tengo más preguntas que hacer Gellert. ¿Qué pasará con mis muchachos? ¿Harry tendrá que quedarse aquí? Y Severus, ese loco se enterara de que él es en teoría el dueño de la varita, y lo matara, y él ni siquiera es el dueño—.

—¿Tu amigo no fue quien te mato? —.

—Sí, fue él, pero antes me desarmo un alumno—.

Gellert suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento, la señora de la muerte le estaba hablando. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, tenía las respuestas para Albus.

—Ven Al. Harry te espera. No debo decirte que no debes revelar mucho sobre este reino ¿Verdad? —.

—Harry ha muerto, pero apenas llevo unas horas aquí, como pudo ser—.

—Albus, han pasado meses, el tiempo aquí es diferente, pueden haber pasado horas, días, meses, incluso años y no notarías la diferencia. No te preocupes, nuestra señora no va a permitir la entrada de ninguno de tus muchachos a este reino. Aún no—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Digamos que hablo con el señor de otro reino y este no está dispuesto a dejar que no cumplan con su verdadero destino—Le dijo Gellert a Albus, guiñandole un ojo.

Albus llego a la visión de Harry de King Cross, le explico el porqué de algunas de sus decisiones, le hablo de Ariana, Gellert, su vida y errores. Y el hecho de que la parte del alma de Voldemort que vivía en él ahora ya no existía más, le explicó a Harry que tenía la opción de regresar, y cuando vio a Harry partir, Albus sintió como se quitaba una pesada losa de encima, su muchacho viviría. Esperaba que su otro muchacho tuviera la misma suerte, quería confiar en las palabras de Gellert.

Gellert estaba en la puerta esperándolo cuando salió de "King Cross" y llevó a Albus hasta su "parcela" para su paraíso personal, y fiel a su particular sentido del humor, puso varios árboles de limón dentro de su "paraíso".

—¿Limones? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? —.

—Siempre—.

—¿Lo recuerdas entonces? Pensé que lo habrías olvidado—.

—¿Olvidar el primer beso que me diste? Nunca supe si había sido verdadero o no. Habías comido un caramelo de limón que te dio tu tía, dijiste que esos eran los únicos dulces muggles que te gustaban. Y luego de estar hablando de nuestros planes a futuro, bajo el árbol del jardín de su casa, te pusiste serio y lo último que recuerdo antes de que me desmayara fue tus labios sobre los míos, unos labios con sabor a limón. Cuando desperté, juraste que no pasó nada, que me había insolado y alucine. Pero para mí, tanto si fue real o no, fue ese primer y único beso, por eso siempre comía caramelos de limón—.

—¿Aún me amas? —.

—Sí, ¿Tú a mí? —.

—No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo, al menos sé que aun siento algo por ti, no sé si amistad o algo más... pero quiero averiguarlo—.

Albus entonces hizo aparecer el mismo árbol que había en la "Parcela" de Gellert.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos por el principio? Hola, me llamo Albus—Dijo Albus extendiéndole la mano a Gellert.

Gellert entendió rápidamente que Albus estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, tenían tiempo de saber si debían estar juntos, o querían estar juntos. Sonrió sinceramente como nunca lo hizo mientras estaba con vida. Y le dio la mano a Albus.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Gellert—.

* * *

—El tiempo es tan relativo en el otro lado del velo. No puedo creer que me haya mandado a darle ese mensaje a mis muchachos, Gellert. Los podre ver ¡Los volveré a ver! —.

—Cálmate Al, pareces un niño. Primero deben encontrar el portal—.

Gellert trataba de tranquilizar a su ahora novio, la señora de la muerte le había encomendado a Albus darle un mensaje a Harry y Severus, al parecer ellos eran ahora los señores de dos elementos, Voldemort había hecho aún más daño del calculado, y sus muchachos estaban tratando de resolverlo. Por lo que le dijo la señora, habían logrado detener el daño a la barrera y ahora estaban tomado su merecido descanso. Ella solo quería darles un premio por todo lo que tuvieron que hacer y sacrificar.

Albus llevaba ya un tiempo siendo pareja con Gellert, después de varias "citas" donde Gellert fue contándole más y más cosas a Albus, incluyendo aquellas donde había actuado más que mal. Albus fue conociendo de verdad a Gellert y viceversa, ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran muy similares, de que ambos habían cometido infinidad de errores, con distintas intenciones, pero igual de dañinos. Ambos eran distintos a lo que se esperaba de ellos, ninguno fue ni tan bueno ni tan malo, humanos nada más. Y lentamente se empezaron a enamorar en serio.

Gellert un día lo llevó bajo un árbol de "caramelos de limón" que había creado expresamente para Albus en su "parcela", y lo acercó hasta su rostro.

—Te amo, Albus—Gellert rozó apenas sus labios sobre los de Albus, pero eso bastó.

Desde ese día ambos eran pareja, y pasaban los días hablando, riendo, y dándose besos y caricias tiernas, y un buen día, intentaron hacer algo que ninguno había hecho en su tiempo en la tierra. Ese día se encontraron bajo el árbol donde comenzó su amistad y descubrieron el sabor de su piel, ambos sabían que solo era el recuerdo de aromas, sabores, pero para ellos era suficiente, piel con piel, se sentía correcto, se sentía que así debía ser. El tiempo siguió su curso y las noticias sobre sus muchachos corrían en todo ese lugar.

Albus ya había hablado con Lily, con James, Sirius y tantos amigos más que estaban ahí. Todos estaban expectantes sobre el destino que corrían Harry y Severus, por eso cuando la señora lo llamó y le encargo esa diligencia, Albus estaba exultante de alegría y su ahora novio Gellert, estaba tratando de calmarlo lo suficiente para explicarle cómo entrar a un cuadro.

—Tienes que concentrarte Albus, piensa en tu imagen antes de fallecer, seguro es la que usaron para tu cuadro. Piensa en cómo te veías y luego piensa en cualquiera de ellos dos, o en ambos, tienes que concentrarte en eso en particular, luego salta al pozo y no te asustes cuando las luces te rodeen, sentirás un tirón y sabrás que funcionó. Das el mensaje y piensas en este lugar, serás regresado de inmediato. ¿Entiendes? —.

—Sí cariño, no tienes que ser tan aprehensivo—.

—Bien, hazlo y regresa de inmediato—Le dijo al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso.

—¿Sabes? Todo valió la pena, solo por ese beso—.

—Vuelve pronto y te daré más besos—.

Albus se concentró unos minutos y entro al pozo, cuando las luces lo rodearon y sintió el tirón, tal como le dijo Gellert, supo que había funcionado, pero tuvo que esperar a que sus muchachos "terminaran un asunto". Al parecer estaban celebrando algo muy importante.

Vio las caras de ambos, sonrojadas, el pelo revuelto y salvaje, tuvo que contenerse de gemir, nunca había visto en ambos tanta pasión y entrega, cuando vivía siempre los vio pelearse y retarse continuamente, aunque ya sabía que se habían dado una oportunidad, y que ahora estaban casados, jamás imaginó que tanto se amaban, verlos ahí, entregarse el uno al otro, sonreír, las miradas, los besos profundos y lentos, los gemidos que soltaban cuando el otro besaba, tocaba o mordía su piel. Y luego la imaginación que desbordaban, nunca se imaginó un mejor uso para el jarabe de chocolate y esos listones de seda. ¿Dónde aprendieron eso? Definitivamente estaba tomando nota mental, estaba seguro de que algunas de esas cosas, le iban a gustar a su novio.

Albus tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que alguno de los dos se despertara de su apasionado encuentro, así que cuando vio que Severus estaba empezando a despertar, carraspeo para hacerse notar. Le dio el mensaje y le hizo saber lo feliz que lo hacía verlos juntos, y luego de incordiarlo un poco, se retiró del cuadro. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para verlos. Confiaba en sus muchachos, luego de haber vencido a Voldemort, restaurar el equilibrio de la magia y haberse casado sin matarse el uno al otro, encontrar un portal mágico para el reino de la muerte, era tarea sencilla. Ahora tenía que decirle a Gellert el nuevo uso que pensaba darle al jarabe de chocolate.


	6. Spes Et Vita

**P.O.V. Severus**

—¡SEVERUS! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! TU BEBÉ TIENE HAMBRE—.

Esa era la voz de mi esposo... mientras yo intentaba dormir... en el sillón de la sala... porque él tenía calor... y se sentía "sensible"... y eran las 3 de la mañana...

Me levanté como pude del sillón, me eche agua en la cara y fui hasta la que era, hasta hace un par de semanas, "nuestra habitación". Harry había tenido varios de los síntomas de las mujeres embarazadas (a veces maldecía mi genio en las pociones), antojos, hinchazón, cambios de humor, y un largo etcétera. Su vientre ya estaba bastante crecido y era por esa razón que tenía tantas almohadas alrededor para darle soporte y ponerlo lo más cómodo posible. A pesar de las incomodidades que mi esposo me hacía pasar al mandarme al sillón, cada que lo veía con ese brillo en los ojos y la forma tan dulce que tenia de acariciar su vientre, me derretía el corazón.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que se te antojó ahora? —Le dije a mi esposo con la voz algo adormilada aún.

—Chocolate caliente y pastel de manzana con crema de limón—.

—Creo que aun quedo algo de eso en el refrigerador, y si no tienes inconveniente en que use chocolate instantáneo, puedo traerte ambas cosas—.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso, Sev—.

Arrastré mi adormilado cuerpo hasta la cocina y calenté en el microondas la leche y fui a buscar el pastel y la crema de limón al refrigerador. Luego de años de convivencia con Harry, había aprendido a apreciar esos artefactos muggles, hacían la vida más fácil, aun con la magia, nada superaba un buen microondas y ese refrigerador al que si le pusimos un "poquito" de magia para extenderlo y hacerlo más "adecuado" para nuestra forma de vida.

Ya tenía la comida de mi esposo en una bandeja y se la lleve. Mientras lo ayudaba a comer (tenía esa manía de querer que lo alimentara en la boca), pensaba en como cambiaban las cosas, cuando él tenía 11 nos odiamos a primera vista, al menos de parte mía. Luego con los años, lo protegí por el recuerdo del gran amor que creí sentir en su momento, por su madre y mi mejor amiga, Lily Potter, para apenas un par de años después de acabada la guerra estar recitando nuestros votos ante el ministro de magia y amigo particular de ambos; Kingsley Shacklebolt. Y ahora, luego de tres hijos adoptados a los que amamos profundamente como si hubieran sido propios toda la vida, estábamos esperando a nuestro último bebé. Y todo gracias a la poción que había inventado y perfeccionado por una década. Le puse a la poción "Spes Et Vita", esperanza y vida.

Mientras crecía, nunca pensé que algún día mi vida sería tan plena en todos los aspectos, la vida que tuve al lado de mi padre parecía parte de algún mal sueño muy lejano, las bromas de los merodeadores por las cuales mi vida escolar era menos que un infierno, ya tenían años que las había disculpado, y mi relación con mi antiguo amor, había quedado en una profunda amistad antes de que se le permitiera reencarnar; después de todo tenía que llevarme bien con mi suegra.

Y luego estaba él, el precioso hombre que tenía por esposo, con ojos verdes y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, y, por si fuera poco, una nobleza que pocos podrían poseer, a pesar de su azarosa vida a manos de sus tíos, el jamás pensó en tomar revancha. Él ya los había perdonado, e incluso pidió que nuestros hijos convivieran con los hijos de su primo, para que al menos sus hijos "estrecharán lazos". Yo no hubiera podido ser tan indulgente y de hecho estuve muchas veces, tentado a recordar mis viejos tiempos como mortífago con sus parientes, pero solo por él me contuve.

Ahora estábamos bien, felices y siendo nuevamente perseguidos por la prensa, pero por algo mejor que chismes o misiones para salvar al mundo. La prensa estaba expectante porque si Harry lograba llevar a término su embarazo, abría la posibilidad a muchos magos de tener descendencia sin tener que usar métodos alternos. Había muchos magos y brujas que habían decidido amar a alguien de su mismo género como nosotros, y esta poción les daría la llave para poder tener una familia de una forma más tradicional, o todo lo tradicional que se pudiera considerar.

Harry ya había terminado de comer y estaba por retirarme cuando me tomo del brazo, regresándome al momento presente.

—Quédate un ratito conmigo Sev—.

—¿No estarás muy incómodo? —.

—No creo. Solo abrázame un rato, ¿Quieres? —.

Deje la bandeja en el buró y me acomode cerca de él al tiempo que pasaba mi brazo atrás de su espalda y lo abrazaba lo mejor que pude, recargándome en el nido de almohadas. Harry recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó dormido luego de algunos minutos, y yo intente hacer lo mismo.

Habría pasado apenas una hora, quizás un poco más cuando sentí una mano juguetona entre mis piernas.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —.

—Nada Sev, no sé de qué me estás hablando—.

—Siento tu mano haciendo travesuras, amor—.

—Bueno, es que otra vez tengo hambre... —.

—¿Sí? ¿Y de que tienes ganas esta vez? —.

—De ti—.

—Sería un desalmado si no le cumpliera sus antojos a mi esposo embarazado—.

Lo besé mientras él continuaba con sus exploraciones "manuales", lo que me gustaba de su embarazo, más que nada, de todos los síntomas que tenía, era ese aumento en su libido y la sensibilidad en su piel. De por sí, mi amado era bastante sensible en varios puntos de su anatomía, pero el embarazo había convertido su piel, toda su piel, en un punto erótico. Bastaba un poco de roce para que Harry se sintiera deseoso de más. Y no había ni un solo día en que Harry no hubiera pedido que tuviéramos sexo. Ya había tenido que hacer tres calderos de poción revitalizante esa semana, y eso solo era mi uso personal.

Suavemente le quite la parte superior de su pijama mientras depositaba suaves besos en sus hombros, Harry soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras le prodigaba mis atenciones, besaba su brazo, cada parte de él, hasta sus manos. Luego tomé uno de sus dedos entre mis labios y empecé a chuparlos mientras me miraba fijamente, perdido en sus sensaciones. Llegando al pantalón, agradecí una de las múltiples ventajas de tener sexo a diario, no era necesaria la preparación, así que solo coloque a mi esposo boca abajo en ese nido de almohadas y me dedique a besar su espalda mientras lo penetraba lentamente, haciendo que sus labios soltaran un gemido largo y bajo.

Ambos nos movemos lenta pero rítmicamente hasta que siento la tensión en su cuerpo y sé que Harry acaba de tener su clímax, mientras yo sigo con el ritmo pausado hasta que logro mi objetivo y terminó dentro de él, beso su cuello mientras lo abrazo por la espalda, sin salir de él y ambos nos acomodamos en el nido de almohadas y dormimos juntos como no pasaba en semanas.

Al día siguiente, Harry me mueve mientras su voz denota miedo. ¿¡Miedo!?

—¡Sev! ¡Sev! ¡DESPIERTA CON UN CARAJO! —.

—¿QUÉ PASO? ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿EL BEBÉ? —Empiezo a gritar como loco.

—¡Sev! ¡El bebé ya viene! —.

—¡Demonios!, no hay tiempo de hacer esto de forma manual, cariño, confía en mí, te vestiré con la varita y tendré que levitarte un poco, iremos por flu a San Mango, ¡Merlín! Se adelantó una semana—.

Corría por el cuarto con mi varita, luego de haber vestido a Harry y levite la maleta mientras levitaba ligeramente a mi esposo para poder sostenerlo entre mis brazos, hechice la maleta para que nos siguiera y le grite a Lily y Albus que íbamos camino a San Mungo y que le avisaran a su hermano mayor y a sus tíos que el bebé ya iba a nacer.

Apenas llegamos a San Mungo y una enfermera nos tomó los datos, nos pasaron a una habitación donde un par de medimagos y enfermeras ya estaban listos con las varitas en ristre, me dijeron que debía aplicarme a mí mismo varios hechizos de limpieza y esterilizadores de ropa y piel antes de que pudiera acercarme a mi esposo, ya que no querían correr ningún riesgo con el bebé.

Fue apenas una hora, pero Harry y yo la sentimos como si hubieran sido muchas más, luego de unos complicados hechizos donde tuvieron que abrir, literalmente, el vientre de mi esposo y sacar al bebé; teníamos a nuestro precioso bebé en brazos.

Era preciosa, tenía el cabello rojo como si fuera una pequeña llamarada, y sus ojos, ¡Merlín! Dicen que los ojos no toman su color por completo hasta varios días después, pero esos ojos eran una mezcla entre verde y avellana, únicos y radiantes, y su piel tan clara como la mía. Harry beso su pequeña frente y nuestra hija arrugó el ceño, justo como yo lo hacía, y luego la cargué yo; tenía que llevarla a conocer al resto de su familia, mientras Harry dormía un poco luego de la operación. Le di un beso y salí con nuestra pequeña a la sala de espera.

Como imagine, ya estaban ahí nuestros amigos y nuestros 3 hijos, James vivía solo desde hace meses.

—Les presento a Aisha Snape Potter. Mi cielo, te presento a tus hermanos y nuestra familia—.

Los primeros en saludarla fueron sus hermanos, James soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas que insistió eran por que algo se le había metido en el ojo, Albus beso la frente de su hermanita con delicadeza y Lily pido cargarla un minuto.

Luego fue el turno de sus tíos, los primeros fueron el clan Weasley, ahora con el añadido de Hermione y los hijos de su matrimonio con el Weasley menor, Hugo y Rose; luego Neville y Hannah, Kingsley y Rossie; Draco, Minerva, Pomona y todos los profesores del castillo, Poppy tuvo que contener su gemido al ver a mi hija, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, casi corriendo, llegaron en ese momento Teddy y su abuela Andrómeda y todavía alcanzaron a conocer a la pequeña.

Lleve de vuelta a nuestra hija a la habitación de Harry. Pasaron un par de días antes de que nos dieran el alta y pudimos ir a casa. Ya instalados en nuestro hogar, ahora fue el turno de la extensa caravana de visitantes por casi un mes, era una de las desventajas de tener una red de amigos en todo el mundo, todos ellos insistieron en visitarnos. Laurélie vino a vernos armada con un zendo pastel de chocolate "para que Harry recuperara fuerzas", luego recibimos visitas de todos, Eiji, la familia Móshù, que fueron quienes nos recibieron en China durante esa "misión", Laskmí, Razia (la hija adoptiva de Rossie y Kingsley), Shahid, Liosha (que vino con un peluche de oso muy muggle para nuestra hija), Alfher y Halldorá, Menelik y Burhan, Andiara, Llaksa, Isidora, Illa, e Ix Chel.

Casi al final del mes, llego Ginny acompañada de Krum; después de años de ser solo amigos y compañeros de deporte, Viktor por fin se había decidido a pedirle una cita y llevaban un par de meses de relación, eran tan amigos que jamás pensaron en quizás ser algo más, hasta ese año.

Luego de su visita, esa misma tarde, llegó la familia Scamander, Tina, Newt (que seguía muy entero para su edad), Rolf, Luna y sus hijos Lorcan y Lysander.

Entonces llegó el momento más temido por ambos, la prensa. Solo autorizamos a unos 5 reporteros y en distintos días para las entrevistas y las fotografías, habíamos aprendido que era mejor controlar la información en vez de negarla, era más fácil y menos problemático.

Luego de meses en que me dedique en cuerpo y alma a mi familia, por fin lleve a publicar la receta de la poción, y la puse como patente pública, no obtendría ningún lucro con ella, quería que el mundo fuera un lugar más feliz, había aprendido eso de mi Harry, y quería que más gente obtuviera lo que yo había obtenido luego de muchos años, una vida plena y feliz al lado de mi familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spes Et Vita (Esperanza y Vida). En el epílogo de "Elementales", puse que los nombre elegidos para su último bebé eran "Haroon" si era niño y "Aisha" si era niña, Haroon significa Esperanza y Aisha, Vida.


End file.
